Challenger
by raydoesminecraft
Summary: A tale I have heard of a small group in the desert. SkyxSsundee


**I'm sure there's already a name and pairing for this but in this story I'm shipping #skydee.**

**Just a reminder… don't forget to check out my Youtubez channel: supersmashgalray! I need all da love I can get! Now for **_**Challenger, **_**which has nothing to do with the title!**

I will introduce myself. I am the narrator of this tale. Usually I will peek at my own opinions or such. For your basic knowledge, I am not disclosing my name, since I see no reason. But I will tell this story.

First I'll describe the area that this story takes place. A wooden house stood on the sandy ground of the desert. In the house lived eight boys, or should I say men, who always stuck together as a group. These men were inseparable and only their worst enemies could take them apart. Even after all of this, the group would find some way to come together yet again and defeat their enemies, only to have them return for vengeance. Back to my description, in the small wooden house there were several different rooms of different utilities. At the entrance was a living area with colorful sofas and a small jukebox for occasional parties. The leader enjoyed his parties, and I have no reason to disagree. On the same floor there was a kitchen meant for baking, smelting, and crafting goods. The kitchen contained a wooden table for preparations, six furnaces, and counters for other materials. The centerpiece of this room, however, was the wooden table. Although it was wooden, it held meaning, especially in this story. It had a border of pure gold, I will call it budder in this tale, and its one large stand had a build of budder. On the second floor, and the highest floor of this house, included four bedrooms, one for each pair of men. Of course they had their separate spaces, but there was no enough room for each man to have his own. But in the group, all of them were great friends and rarely fought.

Next, the character. Ah… this is the good part, because now we have finished where this story takes place. The character who we focus our attention on is a simple man. He was a newcomer to this group and had not been there very long. He longed to finally gain their acceptance. The man felt that there was nothing special to him, as I will adapt on later, but there truly was. For once in his life, there were people… friends… who enjoyed his company and would not mistreat him for any wrongs he had committed in the past. There no one cared about a member's past, as long as they were willing to sacrifice their lives for their friends. And this man was more than glad to help. His past will not be explained, due to the fact that I do not know it myself. If the reader would like to find out, they should ask the man himself. Back to the point, this man needed some form of acceptance, and his new group would come through, only with disadvantages. We finally start our tale.

A large leather book lied on the wooden table in the kitchen. The man stood over it, reading it intensely. His eyes burned from the length of words. Ingredients for a special recipe. From this, you would think that it would be the group's mage reviewing his challenging spells. But this man had bigger intentions. He knew exactly what he needed to do, and how to do it. There was no book to be needed. The man only wanted it there so he could make sure. He knew the recipe by heart. He knew his friends' reactions when he finished. Each time was the same: they would eat heartedly and then forget all of the hard work that he put into his masterpiece.

The man read off once more what he needed to retrieve, "A bowl. Two cups of flour. Two eggs. Three stocks of wheat. Mix them all together. Place it in the furnace for twenty minutes. Okay. You can do this. It has to be perfect this time. Perfect."

Sweat dripped down his face into the crack between his eyes and his sunglasses. After two hours of intense instructions, the Ssundee, or as he liked to be called, Ian, was thankful he had completed his task.

"Ah ha!" Ian yelled out, holding up his legendary iron spatula, "I have done it! The perfect cake! With this, I will convince the others to follow the ways of the cake. Muahahaha!" His pointy elbow accidentally smashed into a large bag of flour, splattering white fluff across the kitchen.

"Ahem." Sky, the leader of the group, stood at the door of the room, his body and face covered in flour.

Ian chuckled and picked up a napkin. He slowly walked over and smudged Sky's black sunglasses, "Oops."

"Yeah. Oops is right. What is that?" He pointed to the white frosted cake.

"It's a cake! No dur!"

"Why did you bake a cake?"

"I wanted to! For Team Crafted!" Ian began to jump for joy and smile, but was interrupted by Sky's strange expression.

"Is there gonna be a party? That I don't know about…?"

"It's not like that! I wanted to make a cake! That's all!"

"Alright, Ssundee." Sky giggled, "I'm gonna get myself cleaned up and you should too."

This was when Ian realized that he too was covered in flour. Sky smirked and exited the kitchen. Ian watched him leave and sighed. Why wouldn't they understand? All he wanted to do was show the others that he was useful for something. Not just being the new Team Crafted jokester. Something important. Important.

That was Ian's key goal when he delivered the cake into the living room of the Team Crafted HQ. This was only after he had cleaned up from the flour incident. Quentin, the Mudkip, Jason, the spaceman, Ty, the headphones dude, also known as deadlox to most, Jerome, the bacca, Mitch, the red and black checkered hoodie dude, also known as the Canadian, and Seto, the mage, who I have already mentioned, sat around, most likely waiting for Sky. Quentin laughed along with Ty at his friend's "fish" joke. Jerome and Mitch silently sharpened their powerful weapons, and Seto balanced a small ball of fire in his hand. He sat at the corner of the sofa, focusing his energy.

Sky had always been the leader of Team Crafted. He was the son of a squid, but not a normal squid, as you would think. In this world, squids are very dangerous and underestimated. Sky was the son of a squid and human hybrid. At first, this concept was hard to believe, and Sky thought that his real parents had been killed by the squid. After years of solitude and labor intensive service to his father, the King, the boy decided to get away from it all. Derpollous, the father, caught him in the act, revealed about his real parents' murder, and sentenced him to death, somewhat like his best friend, Ty, who I will reveal later. He barely escaped and vowed to punish Derpollous forever by destroying squids.

Ty had the most diverse personality of all of the Team Crafted members. One minute he could be easy to communicate with, the next he could storm out of a room, his face burning red. This could either be due to the fact that Ty was the son of Herobrine, the king of the Underworld, also known as the Nether, or because of his burning rage against his past. Unlike his best friend, Sky, his own history was known to others more than it should have been. Ty and Herobrine were constantly at odds. Knowing himself as an only child because no one else was around, he always felt as if he didn't belong, and something was off. He never thought of himself as an evil guy, even though he could be rude. When Ty turned eighteen years old, Herobrine assigned him to be the heir of the Nether. He instantly refused, and was brought to be slain. Fortunately, Sky, a lone soul, busted him out. They became fast friends, to the dislike of Herobrine.

Jason was born as a human. For some reason, he had a birth defect that never allowed him to breathe properly without a suit. His parents were poor farmers who didn't have much money. When they found this problem, a wealthy business owner took the young boy in, who at this point, was only two years old, and cared for him. Jason spent this whole time wondering if there was a bigger reason for the man's arrival. Growing up, the boy learned how to handle his suit with care. One day, Jason found his biological parents murdered by the same business man, so he abandoned his hometown, and made a one way trip to the only other place he knew: the home of his parent's friend's son, who just happened to be Sky.

Quentin had always been told as a child that he was an amphibian. He never figured if Mudkips were truly what he thought or not. If this were correct, however, Quentin's whole past would be a lie. He would have never forgiven himself. Quentin was one of the first to join Team Crafted. Ty found him committing suicide, as the others say, by drowning himself. He would not tell the reason for this, as no one knows to this day. As the only hybrid then, Quentin became a necessary addition to group. He could swim underwater for a long period of time, which none of the others could do. He quickly became best friends with Jason.

Seto was no ordinary character, similarly to his friends in the group. This mage had learned from the best of all of the mages and spent years learning the trade. These painful years fueled Seto with the knowledge he needed to teach. He hadn't been much of a teacher, but he recognized that travelers searched for his wisdom apart from his masters. This may have been that all of the trainers had passed on, although Seto knew that there were mages stronger and wiser than he. The mage continued his constant training, in order to help out those who he wanted the most. Jason was one of these travelers. He wished to know the meaning of his defect, and told Seto about Team Crafted. The mage agreed to come, and it was history from there.

Mitch was practically normal. His parents weren't rich, and they also weren't poor either. The father was the owner of a large piece of land known as the Franz. The Franz barricaded the house, farm, and small village that Mitch's family and neighbors co-owned. His father, leader of the Franz society, protected the village from invaders and did whatever he had to in order to save his family from danger. Mitch had a younger sister by fifteen years, but unfortunately she died in childbirth. Ever since then, his parents had been in denial. They rarely talked to him, leaving the poor boy all alone. A few years after his sister's death, he accidentally intruded a unique bacca by the name of Jerome.

Jerome lived in the forest for most of his childhood. He thought his life was normal until his father was murdered by humans, leaving him and his mother in the care of the leader bacca, Jengo. This leader was ruthless and hated humans with a flaming passion. He would kill whoever left the forest without permission. At sixteen, almost seventeen years old, Jerome snuck out of his home with a few of his friends without letting his leader know. You see, this teenage bacca was very mischievous and never obeyed any rules set, especially by Jengo. While pillaging through trash to search for valuable treasures, Jerome noticed a human boy. The bacca was the one who signaled his friends to attack the innocent boy. Jengo heard the boy's scream and sent out soldiers to kill the human. The teen bacca, terrified, took the boy and hid him where no one could find them, in the desolate desert. The teens properly introduced themselves as Mitch and Jerome, and were discovered by Seto and Jason on their way to Team Crafted.

As the last person to join, Ian had no idea what to expect. We have already gone over him, so I will not waste any more time. And now that we have covered Team Crafted, we return to the story.

Sky walked out from another room, drying his hair with a towel. His clothes were cleaned and his brown hair had been brushed back.

"Hey Sky. I'm sorry," Ian mumbled through his teeth.

"It's okay Ian. Things like that happen. It was an accident right?"

"Yeah of course! Why wouldn't it?"

Sky smirked, "We wouldn't want one of our own making a deal with the squids eh?"

Ty glanced up from Quentin and looked to Sky, "Ha ha. Sure. Don't make this harder than it has to."

The Budder King growled, but Ian interrupted, "Ty, please. Stop."

"And who are you to…?!"

Sky cleared his throat, "He's Ian. He's new to Team Crafted."

Ty chuckled, "Ah… I see… you're letting more newcomers in now!"

"Yes, I am. Do you have a problem? Cause if you do, I'll be more than glad to let you leave."

Everyone else turned their attention to Ty and Sky's argument.

"You wouldn't…" Ty growled.

"Even though you're my best friend and I don't know what the Nether I would do without you… yes… if you have a problem with me letting in new people… you'll have to leave."

The room became instantly silent.

Jerome eventually spoke up, "Are we gonna have cake or what?! Thanks Ian!" He took his furry hand and smashed it into Ian's perfectly decent treat. Scooping up a large piece of the dessert, Jerome stuffed the sweet bread into his mouth. Mitch chuckled.

The Canadian laughed as Jerome ate, "Dood. That was a good looking cake."

"Sorry Ian!" Jerome mumbled while his mouth was full.

"It's okay," Ian replied. Sky glanced over at him and they shared a brief interaction. Ty stiffened up and stood.

"I'm leaving! There's better things to do anyways!" Ty announced.

Sky sighed, "If that's what you want…"

"I hate to do this to you Sky… cause I loved you… but Ian… can't be here…"

"Ty, what are you talking about?"

"Squids! Assemble!"

As soon as Ty finished his shout, Team Crafted stood from their spots and picked up their weapons, which were not so far from the seats.

"Ty!" Sky shouted, "Why?!"

"I had to! You invited him!" Ty pointed his finger and eyes towards Ian, "… And I was jealous!"

"Jealous?" Ian thought to himself, "Really?"

Sky sighed, "You thought that I liked Ian?"

Squids suddenly lined up against the walls of the wooden house, prepared to smash in anytime that Ty commanded them to.

"Yes," Ty replied.

"Well… I do."

Ian eyes widened and he shot quick glances at Sky and Ty. He didn't know what to think: separate two best friends or continue his emotions for his leader. Ian had a mutual relationship with Sky, but never thought to tell him. Now that he knew that Sky liked him back… Ian had a dilemma.

Sky continued, "Can you forgive me? And not make these squids disrupt our friendship?"

Ty responded, "I can't do that." He lifted up an obsidian sword, to the dismay of Team Crafted. Ty held back tears as he yelled, "Squids! Attack!"

Immediately, the members of Team Crafted were stormed upon by around a thousand squids.

See, this battle is too gruesome to describe, but let's just say that Sky and his group won with minor injuries to our main eight. Only Mitch was stabbed in the chest by a squid, but Jerome and Seto's magic had taken care of it.

Ty was laid on the ground, his best friend's foot onto of his chest. Ian, off to the side, watched this conversation occur.

"You definitely are the challenger," Sky joked.

"Let me go!" Ty squirmed.

"Not until you apologize."

"Okay! Okay! I'm sorry!"

Sky lifted up his foot and allowed Ty to crawl onto the floorboard. No one dared to help him up.

Sky motioned for everyone but Ty to follow him into the kitchen. They stood around the wooden table.

"Ahem," Seto coughed, "What now?"

"I don't know," Quentin replied, "Ty just lost my trust."

"He brought in squids! That's the worst thing that he could do! We could even deal with Herobrine for Notch's sake!" Jason whispered.

"Jason," Sky placed his hand on Jason's shoulder, "Calm down."

"I say that we temporarily kick him out," Jerome suggested.

"Guys…" Mitch interrupted, "That's a bit harsh… Maybe we can just take away his weapons for a little while."

"Or," Ian said, "We can forget this whole thing and be friends again. Remember, I have cake."

Mitch lifted his eyebrows in excitement, "I'm good with that."

"It's not as easy as that," Jason told him.

"It's Ty! He's our best friend! At least he is to me! I'm new here but I may know a few more things! I've lost people dear to me, and if you allow Ty to be kicked out of Team Crafted, then you're wrong! Everyone here is an asset! Sky, you should know that more than all of us!"

Everyone was silent as they hung down their heads.

Mitch spoke up, "I agree with Ian."

Jerome nodded in correspondence. Quentin and Seto did the same. Sky and Jason had to be pressured a bit by Mitch, but eventually they both came through.

"Okay, so have we made a final decision?" Sky questioned.

"Yep," Ian confirmed.

Team Crafted, minus Ty, walked out of the kitchen, content. Ty glanced up from the floor at his friends, awaiting their arrival.

"So…?" Ty asked, "When should I pack my stuff?"

"You don't have to. You're staying," Sky smiled.

"Wait… which of you had the balls to save me?"

They all pointed to Ian, who was hiding behind the others.

"It was you?" Ty continued.

Ian hesitantly nodded.

"Thanks."

This changed his perspective on things. He knew that Ty wasn't a bad person, but now he could release a grudge.

Truthfully, Ty had never been the type of person to hold long grudges, except on those who angered him to a large extent, such as Herobrine. The squids didn't fall into that category. Only the Nether King.

I will conclude this tale by saying that Sky and Ty made up, but Sky explained that his destiny lied with Ian. Ian, happy with this, stayed at Team Crafted for the rest of his time. There was that one time… but that was a different story.

"Who's next?"


End file.
